The invention concerns a crosslink hinge for the mounting of a door leaf on the carcass of a cabinet, having two links, each pivoted on the other in a scissor-like manner and one pivotally attached at one end directly to the carcass-related hinge part which can be fastened on a mounting plate on the carcass, and the other joined at one end to the door-related hinge hinge part which is in the form of a cup-like insert which can be set in a recess in the door leaf, the other end of each link pivotally attached to the other hinge part indirectly through a link or a sliding guide means.
Crosslink hinges, which in comparison with other link hinges, such as four-pivot hinges, permit a greater opening angle of as much as 180.degree., are--like the link hinges used quite generally in modern furniture manufacture for mounting doors on a cabinet carcass--mounted, not directly on the carcass, but releasably and adjustably on a mounting plate attached to the latter. The mounting arrangement is, as a rule, such that the carcass-related part of the hinge is adjustable on the mounting plate in two coordinate directions, namely toward and away from the interior of the cabinet, and at right angles to this direction and to the hinge pivot axis. For the various adjustments, fastening or adjusting screws are provided, which are passed through an adjusting slot in the carcass-related hinge part and driven into a tap in the carcass-related part or they are driven through a tap in the latter and bear against the mounting plate. In the case of crosslink hinges, the carcass-related hinge part, however, is covered over by the section of the link arm that is indirectly coupled to the carcass-related hinge part and points toward the cabinet interior; this link arm is, as a rule, in the form of a metal stamping of U-shaped cross section. The web of this section of the link arm therefore covers over at least a portion of the heads of the fastening or adjustment screws, so that openings must be provided at certain points in this web so that the blade of a screwdriver can be put through them whenever a change of the setting has to be made. Especially in the case of the adjusting screw used in making lateral adjustments in the position of the door on the face of the cabinet, i.e., a change in the overlap of the door, such an opening must be provided because this adjusting screw is, as a rule, situated in an area on the carcass-related hinge part that is close to the door and is covered by the link arm when the door is in the open position, i.e., when the hinge is accessible for adjustment. Such openings, however, detract from the appearance of the hinge. Furthermore, the requirement of accessibility to the adjustment and fastening screws prevents or makes it difficult to provide an over-center mechanism on the carcass-related hinge part in the area covered over by the link arm section, inasmuch as it is not feasible to shift the location of these screws to a point deeper inside the cabinet, not only on account of the resultant greater bulk of the hinge, but also on account of the greater stress it would produce on the fastenings. This is because the weight of the door would then be given a greater mechanical advantage with respect to the mounting and adjusting screws, and this would result in a corresponding increase of the bending stress on the carcass-related hinge part and on the adjusting and fastening screws.
It is therefore the object of the invention to improve the known crosslink hinges such that they will be able to be mounted on a corresponding mounting plate on the carcass in a simple and rapid manner, without increasing their dimensions or the stress applied to them, while preserving simplicity of adjustment, without requiring access to the portion of the carcass-related hinge part that is covered by the link arm for hinge adjustment.